epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TP87/TP Reviews ERB Episode 6: Goku vs Superman
Hi guys and welcome to the 6th episode of TP Reviews ERB! After a long hiatus in which Mixing ERB took the upper hand, I decided to go back and continue my reviews. In this one, I'll review the 2nd episode of Season 3.5, which is Goku vs Superman. I also made quite a few changes from the other blogs. So, as the Announcer says: BEGIN! Characters and Connection On one side, we have the famous DC superhero, Superman (EpicLloyd) and on the other side we have Dragon Ball protagonist, Goku (RayWilliamJohnson). They are very close to the original ones, except for Goku in his normal form, which was actually kinda creepy tbh Their connection: Superheroes, although from different continents. We can say Superman represents the Western superheroes while Goku represents the Eastern superheroes Battle Analyisis 'Superman' Who can stop this constipated jock, With the awful animation and the complicated plot? Superman starts out with a jab at Goku's anime and dissing him about his screams and animations. Overall, it is a good start Who's got the rap bombs to drop on Japan? This looks like a job for the OG... Now, he makes a kinda bad joke about Hiroshima and then proceeds with his catchphrase and changes it by saying he is the OG, so he's better than Goku 'Jimmy Olsen' Superman! 'Superman' I'm killing it, you're Krillin it, I'm villainous to vegetables, Who dance around in hammer pants that hide their tiny genitals. He does a pretty nice pun on Krillin and also notes that all the Saiyans are vegtables. Then he disses Goku about him having "tiny genitals". It is kinda a basic diss, but it is okay My level is incredible, I'm out of your league! You want justice? I'll bust this nut up in your Chi Chi! These 2 lines are pretty good, he makes 2 nice puns about Justice League and Chi-Chi, which can both mean "breasts" or "father". I'm assuming it's the first one. Both ways, it shows ERB did really look up into Dragon Ball Greasy, slick emcee from DC. With one breath I'll freeze your whole measly species! In here, he does some bragging and says how he could freeze the Saiyans with his breath. It is also a subtle pun about Frieza, the villain who blew up the Saiyans' planet. You're primitive and limited, you live in a village of idiots. Step in Metropolis, I'll snap a carrot period. Now he comes back about dissing Goku's intelligence and powers and then he insults the characters he is surrounded by. He then says that if Goku really comes in Metropolis, he would be stomped (I don't actually agree with this one line xD) Overall Superman did a pretty good verse, aside from the Hiroshima joke. He also had an interesting flow. Let's see how Goku responds 'Goku' How many times are they gonna rewrite your story?! Your powers have been boring since the nineteen fucking forties! Goku is kinda creepy in here, but he delivers 2 awesome disses about Superman's story and powers. What makes it epic is Goku's flow 'Krillin' Goku! 'Goku' Defeat me with heat beams? You're crazy. 'Cause I'm a Super Saiyan, you're a flying Miss Daisy! Goku now becomes a Super Saiyan after Supes attempts to kill him with an heat beam, which proves ineffective, then Goku disses Superman about how Supes is weaker than him with a shout out to "Driving Miss Daisy" You're pretty pasty to be powered by the sun! You can't flow to Son Goku, I kaio-ken get it done! Goku keeps dissing Supes about his strength and makes a very nice pun with his Kaio-Ken. Pretty good indeed When I see your movies all I do is watch the clock. 'Cause there's nothing fun about a superhero scared of green rocks! Goku now disses Supes about his weakness of Kryptonite, not before stating his movies make him bored Look at those panties (oh!), you got that camel toe! (toe!) I'll report to Lois Lane, and Superman that ho! (ho!) In response to Superman's line in which he was dissed about wearing hammer pants, Goku says Superman wears panties that show he has a camel toe. The last line is a shout out to Soulja Boy, which was pretty interesting and keeps proving ERB did really look up into the characters. Notice how Krillin makes the verse funnier. Goku's verse was definitely better than Supes. He had better flow, good puns, shout outs. Now he's having the upper hand. Let's see how Superman replies 'Superman' Haha, your rapping is weaker than your fight scenes! Just one punch! And over nine thousand screams! Now Superman disses Goku about his fight scenes and makes a reference to the "over 9000" meme. Quite predictable, given the meme's popularity, but still good I'll make your nose bleed like Roshi sniffing panties. From Z to GT, you can Dragon Ball deez. In here, Superman references Roshi's bleeeding nose when he sees women and says he'll do the same to Goku. The last line is a rework of the "Deez nuts" line from Moses vs Santa, which is nice and not cheap) This 2nd verse was kinda good, as Supes had good puns and disses. His flow is not as good as his 1st verse though. 'Goku' Don't lecture me about fights, you caped coward! You got your ass beat by a bat with no powers! Now Goku hits Superman personally by dissing him about Supes being defeated by Batman. Notice how this makes Superman angry as he starts charging towards Goku There's only one way that this battle's gonna end: One more Superman who's never gonna walk again! These 2 lines are about Goku's gonna make another Superman unable to walk. It's a reference to Christopher Reeve (actor who played Superman many times) becoming quadriplegic. It is kinda cheap however because Goku's bascially disses about a disease/accident, which really cheap. The battle ends with the 2 superheroes clashing. What I liked, What I didn't like and Vote What I liked: *The matchup *The beat *It was kinda epic *The graphics *The rappers' flow *It had RWJ *Lots of references What I didn't like *It is kinda short *Goku was kinda creepy in his base form *Both opponents had some cheap lines Vote: 9/10 The battle was pretty good and epic. The characters were portrayed pretty well (even the cameos by Jimmy Olsen and Krillin). However, it was kinda short and there were a few cheap lines The Winner I'll give this one to Goku. He had better flow and disses. Lines that made him win: How many times are they gonna rewrite your story?! Your powers have been boring since the nineteen fucking forties! Defeat me with heat beams? You're crazy. 'Cause I'm a Super Saiyan, you're a flying Miss Daisy! You can't flow to Son Goku, I kaio-ken get it done! Look at those panties (oh!), you got that camel toe! (toe!) I'll report to Lois Lane, and Superman that ho! (ho!) Don't lecture me about fights, you caped coward! You got your ass beat by a bat with no powers! 'The End' So, here ends the 6th episode of my reviews. Feel free to leave a comment below and see ya in the next one! ' ' Category:Blog posts